El avox pelirrojo
by Anna Scheler
Summary: Una desaparición, una casualidad, unos labios mudos en un beso que ella jamás olvidara. Darius y Katniss. Este fanfic participa del miri reto "Una pareja para..." del foro El diente de león.
**Declaimer.** **La Trilogía "Los Juegos del Hambre" y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo soy una fan con suficiente imaginación como para inventar locuras. Tampoco gano dinero realizando estos relatos, son simple diversión. Este relato participa del minireto "Una pareja para…" del foro el Diente de león. Mes de Marzo: Darius.**

* * *

 **.El avox pelirrojo.**

En cuanto entro a la decimosegunda planta me encuentro con Haymitch y Effie. La escolta dice algo de una pareja a juego y sonríe, alegre. No entiendo hasta que mi mirada viaja por la sala y da con los avoxs que serán nuestros sirvientes durante el entrenamiento. Un esbozo de sonrisa se instala en mi rostro al ver a la chica pelirroja del año anterior, me alegro de tener a alguien que conozca, pero mi sonrisa muere al fijar la vista en su acompañante, de un cabello rojo fuego como el de ella. Mi corazón se detiene por un segundo y reconozco las facciones de alguien de casa, del doce, del Quemador. Haymitch toma con fuerza mi brazo y sé que él también sabe quién es y teme mi reacción. Solo respiro una y otra vez hasta que me sereno y me voy al que será mi cuarto por los siguientes días.

Me siento en la cama, incapaz de callar la voz pícara de Darius en mi cabeza. Lo recuerdo con su mejor sonrisa galante y su voz melodiosa intentando conquistarme para picar a Gale. Las primeras lágrimas caen por mis mejillas cuando recuerdo que él intentó parar a Thread para que dejara de castigar a mi amigo. Lo recuerdo tirado a un costado, su cabeza sangrando. Me espanta comprender porque deje de verlo dando vueltas por el mercado ilegal.

Pierdo la noción del tiempo. Sé que es tarde cuando la chica pelirroja me trae la cena a la habitación. Miro la comida y solo puedo tomarme el agua para recomponer el líquido en mi cuerpo, perdido por el llanto. Me quedo mirando a la pelirroja por tanto tiempo que ella pestañea incómoda. Le pregunto su nombre, sabiendo que no puede hablarme le tiendo un cuaderno igual al de Peeta y un lápiz. Ella parece asustada pero lo escribe rápidamente " _Lavinia"_ junto a un " _lo lamento_ ". Lloro de nuevo porque yo lo siento más por no haberla ayudado a ella, a Darius. La dejo marchar, pensando como haré para disculparme con el antiguo agente de la paz.

Durante el almuerzo del día siguiente dejo caer mi plato al suelo "por accidente". Me arrojo para intentar recoger los guisantes y Darius se inclina a levantarlos también. Mi mano encuentra la suya y la aprieto con suavidad mirándolo muy fijo. Él corresponde mi agarre y me mira por unos segundos, leo en sus labios un _"no te preocupes"_ que hace que el sentimiento de culpabilidad crezca aún más. Effie me advierte que no es mi trabajo recoger lo que se ha caído y debo soltar su mano para volver a sentarme. Lavinia ya ha puesto otro en su lugar con las mismas exquisiteces pero he perdido el apetito.

Pienso en lugares donde reunirme con el pelirrojo sin que las cámaras lo capten. Suficiente tortura es haber perdido la capacidad de hablar como para que lo filmen manteniendo una "conversación" conmigo y lo castiguen. No puede ser la sala o mi cuarto, tampoco el baño ya que ahí solo puedo entrar con Lavinia por razones obvias. Pienso en donde estuve el año anterior y recuerdo que pasé parte de la noche con Peeta en el balcón. Ahí no había cámaras el año pasado, revisamos el lugar antes de hablar sobre temas que pudiesen ser prohibidos. Subí, revise cada rincón mientras fingía oler las aromáticas flores silvestres.

Al volver al cuarto, Lavinia cambiaba las sabanas de mi cama. Corrí a por el cuaderno y me metí en el baño, escribí apurada una pequeña nota y la envolví en las toallas que sabía que Lavinia debía recoger. Cuando entró al baño le ruego que entregara la nota a Darius. Me mira atemorizada y confirma con aquellos ojos tristes que los castigos a los avoxs son frecuentes como los son ahora en el doce, pero asiente rápidamente y huye de la habitación con mi ropa sucia.

Luego del entrenamiento y una ducha me acuesto en medio de la cama esperando que Lavinia aparezca. La nota era clara, cuando Darius tuviera su descanso, Lavinia vendría con una taza de té para mí y esa sería la señal de que el pelirrojo estaba arriba esperando. Como era de esperar, mi plan tenia fallas. Podían salir ambos al descanso y Lavinia no podría venir, Darius podría no querer verme de nuevo y entonces habría sido en vano, pero no perdía nada con intentar y realmente deseaba disculparme como correspondía.

Un golpeteo me despierta. Miro el reloj de la mesilla de noche, son las dos de la madrugada. Espero que no sea Peeta mientras me deslizo hasta la puerta. Lavinia tiene mi té y hace un asentimiento rápido antes de irse de nuevo. Tomo el cuaderno, un lápiz y la dichosa infusión y subo las escaleras hasta el tejado. Reviso por todas partes pero no encuentro al pelirrojo. Me siento en el suelo y bebo un sorbo del té, el sabor a menta me recuerda al bosque, a casa, a la familia que no volveré a ver para darle un futuro al panadero. Me pongo de pie enseguida al escuchar lo que yo creí, era un carraspeo. Unos ojos ambarinos me observan, sé que está nervioso porque sus manos se revuelven incómodas. Quiero decirle que nada pasará, pero la verdad es que no lo sabía con certeza.

— Darius — susurro con temor, acercándome hasta quedar a dos pasos del ex agente de la paz que abre aún más sus ojos, supongo que ha pasado tiempo desde que oye su nombre— lo siento tanto Darius — y realmente lo hacía, mi corazón dolía — yo… necesito saber — atino a decir entregándole el cuaderno en una hoja en blanco y el lápiz — tengo preguntas…

— _Pregunta…_ — la caligrafía del hombre es casi perfecta, con trazos seguros, firmes.

— ¿Me odias? ¿Estás aquí por lo que ocurrió por Gale? ¿Lo sabe tu familia? ¿Duele? — las preguntas se amontonan en mi boca y el pelirrojo me mira atentamente para no perderse de ninguna pregunta.

— _Solo dolió cuando la quitaron_ — una lágrima escapa por su mejilla hasta parar en la barba roja — _Mi familia vio como me llevaban, me dejaron escribir una carta para despedirme, no fue tu culpa Katniss, no podía dejar que lo mataran._

— ¿Me odias? — repito quitando con rudeza las lágrimas de mis ojos con el puño del pijama.

— _No Katniss, no éramos muy cercanos pero te consideraba mi amiga…_

— Eras mi agente de la paz favorito Darius yo… lamento tanto que pasaras por todo esto.

— _Recuerdas ese día en el Quemador_ — escribe él sonriéndome — _yo jugaba con tu trenza intentando que me dieras tu atención y llegó Gale_ — asiento, ese día el pelirrojo estaba extrañamente entusiasmado con mi cabello y me hacía cosquillas en la mejilla con la punta de mi trenza — _él me quitó del medio y yo me burlé de ustedes, realmente los admiraba, que se quisieran tanto…_

Quise negarlo. Quise decirle que no quería a Gale de esa forma, que no quería a nadie de esa forma, pero me encontré con la mirada más tierna con la que alguien me había mirado nunca. Darius pasó una mano por mi mejilla y sentí como si sus dedos tuvieran electricidad contra mi piel. El borró una lágrima que caía solitaria y yo no pude sostener más su mirada, desviándola hacia las flores. Me sorprendió sentir sus labios sobre los míos pero no me alejé. Darius había dado su vida, su libertad, por detener los azotes de Gale, así que simplemente pase mi mano por su nuca revolviendo sus cabellos y correspondí apenas su beso. Fue diferente a cualquier beso de Peeta, este estaba cargado de angustia, de pena. También fue diferente al beso que Gale robó de mis labios, él fue rudo y estuvo a punto de lastimarle. Darius simplemente rozó mis labios con los suyos unos segundos, escribió algo en el cuaderno, lo cerró antes de dármelo y se fue.

Leí aquella nota una y otra vez hasta el cansancio aquella noche y comprendí porque Peeta decía que yo causaba cierto efecto en los demás…

 _Katniss Everdeen, desde que te vi aparecer en el Quemador la primera vez, supe que estaba perdido. Eres mucho más pequeña que yo y sé que tu corazón jamás podrá pertenecerme, pero me siento dichoso de haberte conocido y de haber sentido lo que Peeta siente al besar a semejante mujer. Eres el futuro preciosa, solo tienes que confiar en ti misma._

 _Por siempre tu amigo, el mejor agente de la paz del doce, Darius._

* * *

 **¡Sé que es una locura! Pero desde que leí En llamas y conocí a Darius siempre supe que él podría sentir algo por nuestra chica en llamas. De mas esta decir que agradezco que el foro este haciendo este hermoso reto .**

 **Gracias por leer. Como siempre pueden dejar sus sugerencias, amenazas de muerte, palabras de aliento o lo que quieran en forma de reviews.**

 **Con cariño atentamente, Anna Scheler.**


End file.
